Taking a Shot
by Bexara
Summary: A request for help turns into an unforgettable day for Kise, Aomine, Kagami and Kuroko. A day that will change two of their lives forever. BL, that means male x male relationship. Pairings actually are: Kise x Kuroko, Aomine x Kuroko, Kagami x Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:** *Spoliers for the manga, probably to the current chapters, are possible.* At the beginning and through much of the fic, Kise, Aomine, and Kagami will have one-sided feelings for Kuroko. My OTP in KnB is Kagami x Kuroko, but I like Kise x Kuroko and Aomine x Kuroko as well. As I have told several people who know my love for Reborn, I see Kuroko like I see Tsuna - while I have an uber fav pairing (HibariTsuna in Reborn), Tsuna just goes with EVERYONE and Kuroko totally does too. I am leaning toward writing 3 separate endings to give each boy their HEA. Haven't decided yet. This won't be a long fic, though, just a few parts. More Notes at the end._

* * *

It started with a phone call.

The electronic, trilling ring sounded abnormally loud as it echoed through the otherwise silent room. Glimmering streams of gold peeked through the fluttering curtains, falling on the motionless form that lay swathed toe to ear in blankets on the bed. As the noise penetrated his sleep, he stirred, lifting his head groggily in momentary disorientation. At the movement, the bright, morning sunshine glinted off his pale hair, rendering the light-colored locks almost silver in the clean, pure light. Reaching out, he fumbled clumsily along his bedside table until he found the source of the annoying noise. Clicking a button, he held the phone to his ear and spoke.

"Hello," he mumbled, voice husky with drowsiness.

"Kur-o-ko-cchi!" the person on the end responded with blaring cheerfulness.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko Tetsuya acknowledged with a raspy whisper, still trying to rouse himself to complete wakefulness, "what time is it?"

"Six-thirty," Kise Ryouta answered happily. He then he paused and questioned in a slightly more subdued tone, "Were you asleep?"

"Yes," Kuroko answered while blearily looking at his own nearby alarm clock to verify that, yes, it was indeed only six-thirty. In the morning. _On a Sunday_. He started to politely inform Kise that his friend was calling entirely too early, but Kise spoke first.

There was an audible gulp from the other side, and Kise's breath hitched a little. The words were soft and low as he asked, "Hey, Kurokocchi, what are you wearing?"

"Goodbye, Kise-kun, I'm hanging up now," Kuroko's quite response was immediate, almost before Kise had even finished.

"Wait! _Wait_! I was just joking," Kise laughed, though there might have been a hint of something else under that laughter.

"You know I am not good with jokes," Kuroko admonished quietly.

"Sorry, sorry! I certainly don't want to make Kurokocchi mad at me, especially not when I am calling to ask for help."

Realizing he most likely would not be able to resume his slumber any time soon, Kuroko sat up. With one lingering, longing glance at his pillow, he pushed back his blankets and swung his bare legs over the side of his bed. Standing up, he arched his back with a satisfying stretch.

"What kind of help do you need this _early_ on a Sunday morning?" The slight inflection he gave to the word "early" demonstrated the fact he definitely was annoyed at having been woken up before he was ready.

"Nooo, please don't be angry with me!" Kise sobbed dramatically.

Kuroko pulled the phone from his ear with a small sigh and waited for the wailing to pass. "Kise-kun," he said patiently when the crying had tapered to sniffles, "what did you need?"

The remaining tears dried up immediately, almost as if they had never been, and Kise answered eagerly, his words fairly dripping with a mixture of anticipation and mischievousness.

"Well, you see Kurokocchi, it's like this. I need…"

* * *

An hour and a half later, Kuroko made his way to a nearby park. Spring was in full bloom, painting the landscape with vivid, colorful brushstrokes. The flowers' sweet smell accompanied the lush, fresh scent of grass and drifted lazily on the gradually warming air. Birds chirped melodically from their perches in the bright, green trees, creating a harmonic duo with the insects that hummed happily around the blossoms on the ground. Kuroko stopped walking. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes, temporarily basking in the peaceful beauty of his surroundings. This moment, with the sun bathing his face in warm, comforting light and with nature singing so sweetly in his ears, was enough to earn Kise some forgiveness for waking him up.

What Kuroko didn't know was how perfect the calm yet dazzling environment suited him. He stood there motionlessly, a small, pale and slender figure, drinking in the sun and the sounds. He might have been mistaken for a forest sprite of old were it not for his modern clothing (jeans, red and black striped shirt, with a pale blue shirt layered over it but unbuttoned). The same light breeze that carried the honeyed fragrance of the flowers suddenly washed over him. It danced through his hair and ruffled the loose, outer shirt he wore. A smile of happiness, so rare, so charming, so _perfect_, curved his lips. Kuroko couldn't have imagined how enchanting he appeared at that instant. He was guy after all, and one that never stood out in the crowd. However, three sets of eyes, at opposite corners of the park, noticed him. They always noticed him. And now watching this one, brief, magical moment, the owner of each pair felt varying degrees of yearning, confusion, regret, and simple joy as they gazed at the diminutive (by their standards) yet unwaveringly strong person who had changed each of their lives in ways they were still learning.

Kise was the first to reach him. After all, he had been expecting Kuroko and had known from which direction the other teen would arrive.

"Kurokocchi!" he yelled enthusiastically, his already handsome face lit with affection and pleasure as he ran up to Kuroko. Throwing his arms around the smaller male, he hugged Kuroko with happy exuberance. Breathing in the oh-so-familiar scent, he closed his eyes and wished he could keep Kuroko to himself like this forever. For all his playfulness, Kise Ryouta actually turned quite serious when it came to three things: basketball, his job, and Kuroko Tetsuya. Not that Kuroko ever got the hint, and Kise was too scared to really push the boundaries to open his former teammate's eyes. He didn't want to risk losing Kuroko completely. Better to remain a friend than to be cut out of his life forever. Besides, there were also two other, very _large_ hindrances in the way. One who knew both his own and Kise's true feelings, but never stepped over the line to talk about it. The other was just as dense and clueless as Kuroko, both about his own emotions and everyone else's.

For his part, Kuroko found it a bit hard to breathe with his nose smashed into Kise's chest.

"Kise-kun," he tried to get the other's attention, but his voice was muffled by Kise's body.

"I'm so happy you came!" Kise continued excitedly. "It has been _ages_ since the last time I saw you."

That was an exaggeration, but Kuroko couldn't point it with his mouth covered as it was. He started tapping on Kise's shoulder, hoping the taller man would get the hint, but he needn't have worried because he was abruptly separated from Kise.

"Bastard, can't you see Tetsu doesn't like that," Aomine Daiki growled angrily. He had been the one to pull Kise away, and now he held the blond by the scruff of the expensive blue shirt he wore. Aomine glared into Kise's honey-colored eyes and shook him for good measure.

"Aominecchi, so mean!" Kise whined and tried to pull away from Aomine's vice-like grip.

"You're annoying. Shut up," Aomine grunted and flung Kise away with a quick flick of his hand. "Yo, Tetsu," he walked closer and smiled down at Kuroko, "how you been?"

"Hello, Aomine-kun," Kuroko replied, his blue eyes wide and clear while he spoke, "I have been well, thank you for asking. And you, have you been doing well? "

For an instant, Aomine was lost in those crystal blue depths, but he quickly flashed a smile and lifted a shoulder nonchalantly, "Eh, other than Satsuki annoying the crap out of me, everything's okay."

Kuroko's mouth tilted up ever so slightly. "Momoi-san would be sad to hear you say that about her."

Aomine just shrugged again, "She'd get over it. I have said worse to her face."

"That's not very nice," Kuroko admonished.

Aomine couldn't rebut that statement because Kise appeared beside Kuroko and draped his arm over the shorter male's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm still here you know. It's not nice to just ignore me," Kise smiled pleasantly but his eyes were issuing a challenge as they locked with Aomine's.

Darting a glance to where Kise's hand was resting casually against Kuroko's chest, Aomine's own eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Meeting Kise's gaze again, he acknowledged the challenge but the fierce look he shot the blond declared this was one fight he didn't intend to lose. Ever. Through his mistaken pride, arrogance, and unwillingness to let Kuroko help him when he had been at that low, low point, he had already lost what was important to him once. He would be damned if he let it happen again. Kuroko might not recognize or even welcome romantic attention right now, especially from a male friend, but Aomine sure as hell wasn't going to let Kise slip in with his harmless, cheerful flirting and make a move. There was already one pain-in-the-ass taking the spot next to Kuroko that used to belong to him.

Though it was his fault, Aomine still couldn't help but seethe with jealous rage and unquenchable envy every time he saw Kuroko with that red-headed idiot, Kagami. What was even more worrisome, Aomine had the uneasy feeling Kagami had started to develop the same sort of feelings for Kuroko that he had. The only consolation Aomine could take was that the dumb ass was too stupid to realize it, and probably wouldn't as long as nothing (or no one) triggered his awareness. Still, Kagami was the biggest threat to Aomine because of the simple fact he got to _be_ with Kuroko day in and out. More than anyone, Aomine knew how kind, compassionate, and loyal Kuroko was. If Kagami did recognize his own feelings and confessed, would Kuroko's very nature cause him to respond in kind? The thought sat like a stone in the pit of his stomach.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko's soft voice questioning, causing Aomine to snap out of his depressing thoughts. He was afraid that he might have been making some sort of odd expression, so he smiled yet again.

"It's nothing, I just wondered why you called me here this morning, especially since Kise is here. You said you needed my help with something, so I came, but you didn't say what you needed."

Kuroko hesitated and actually looked a bit guilty. Most people might not recognize that Kuroko's expression had changed at all, the movement was so subtle, but Aomine hadn't been by his side for three years without learning how to read his friend.

"Alright, Tetsu, spill. Why did you call me out this morning?" there was a whiff of warning in his tone that the answer better be one he liked.

"That's what I want to know," a new voice, deep and brimming with aggravation, spoke from behind Aomine's right shoulder. Normally, no one would have been able to sneak up on him like that, but with his mind all scattered as it had been, he hadn't heard or felt the other's approach.

Whipping his head around, he eyed the newcomer with thinly veiled hostility, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Bastard, don't be stealing my lines. What are you and Pretty Boy over there doing here? Kuroko didn't tell me you guys would be here when he called me this morning."

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko slipped out from under Kise's arm and approached the tall, red-head with an almost apologetic air. "I'm sorry for making you get out so early. Thank you for coming."

Kuroko gave a light bow when finished. Kagami Taiga, Kuroko's current partner, his current _light_, glanced at the scene before him and his right eyebrow twitched as a threatening smile cracked his face. Thrusting out one large, powerful hand, he gripped Kuroko's head at the crown and squeezed.

"If apologizes were enough, we wouldn't need the police," he rumbled.

"Ow, that hurts," Kuroko complained quietly.

Kagami eased up on his grip, but kept his hand on Kuroko's hair. Exerting just enough gentle force to tilt the other teen's head back, he captured those Husky-like eyes and demanded answers with his own.

"Well, care to tell me what's going on and why I need to be here in some park at such an ungodly hour on a Sunday morning?"

He could see Kuroko weighing what to say. That only angered him more, though admittedly his curiosity was intrigued a little. Kagami didn't know why he had agreed to meet Kuroko instead of telling his teammate to shove it after Kuroko woke him up from a pretty awesome dream where he had been standing at the top of the NBA finals. For some odd reason he couldn't pinpoint, Kagami had experienced a quick stab of happiness when Kuroko said he needed Kagami's help. Kuroko seemed so aloof at times, and while Kagami wasn't one for trite sentimentality, it was actually kind of nice to think Kuroko wanted to rely on him for something. Because, hadn't Kuroko been propping him up and helping him succeed all this time? Kagami had almost gagged at his own, cloying thoughts but he swept them away. While he wouldn't admit it out loud, he considered Kuroko a friend. A good one. It was only natural to help friends in need. And, if his eyes lingered too long on the white expanse of Kuroko's neck, the slim bend of his thigh, the round and slender curve of his backside, well Kagami had told himself that he was just looking over Kuroko's body to ensure he stayed healthy. The short teen didn't eat enough, not nearly enough, to keep a bird alive. It was like wind could just up and blow the guy away if Kagami didn't keep his eyes on Kuroko all the time.

"Kagami-kun, could you let go of my head, please? My neck is starting to ache," Kuroko's calm, clear voice made Kagami realize he had been slowly pushing Kuroko's head back while he had been leaning over Kuroko's smaller form.

Jerking his hand back like it had caught fire, Kagami felt his face heat and knew the flush on it was probably visible. Damn his red-head's complexion! He glanced over to find Kise and Aomine now standing side by side, both giving him dark, speculative looks. What the hell was their problem? Man, they really knew how to get on his nerves, these Generation of Miracles bastards. Glaring back, he refused to back down from whatever fight they were trying to start. Let them bring it. He had beaten them both before, he could do it again. Besides, Kuroko had chosen _him_, came the smug thought. Then he winced inwardly and wondered where the thought had come from and why it even mattered. Damn, getting up this early on a Sunday really _was_ screwing with his brain.

Taking a step back, he crossed his arms and arranged a scowl on his face. "Enough, what the hell is going on here, Kuroko? Spit it out."

Kuroko seemed to steel himself for something. He straightened and took a deep breath.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun," he darted a glance over at the dark-haired young man who had been watching their exchange with anger and jealousy, "I called you both here because I, well, Kise-kun that is needs help and I—."

"What Kurokocchi is trying to say," Kise jumped in with a wide, bright smile, "is that my agency is doing a photo-shoot for a name brand sneaker and it's going to be in this park today. At the basketball court at the other end, to be exact. They asked me to find a few guys to wear the shoes and play a little game. So, I asked Kurokocchi to come and I also persuaded him to call you two. "

"Huh?" Kagami and Aomine blurted out in unison.

Kise glanced back and forth between them, and his grin took on a hint of deviltry. Opening his arms wide, he gave a little giggle and said, "Congratulations, you are both professional models for the day."

_TBC_

* * *

_Author's Note Extended: Per usual, unbeta'd. If you find mistakes, kindly, gently point them out and I will fix them. Thank you for reading my first attempt at KnB. Hope it doesn't suck. I was hesitant about posting this here b/c of the changes (or rather the enforcement of) the M policy that was always kind of vague. I haven't updated my other stories both for this reason and because for the last few months I was really ill and then I tore my calf muscle and was on crutches. None of that has been conducive to writing. Oh, well. We will see what happens._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Fast update, I know. However, the story is at the forefront of my fujoshi brain right now and if I don't write it while it's poking at me I might lose some steam. However, it's taking on more of a life than I thought. Now, I'm not even sure where it's going or who I am rooting for. I just love ALL of them. I really do think they each need their own ending so they can all have a HEA.

* * *

Part 2

It took only a fraction of a second for Kise's words to sink in. When they did, both Aomine and Kagami acted quite true to their characters. "Oh, hell no, Kise," Aomine shook his head and took a step back. Kagami, on the hand, shouted, _"Screw this crap!"_ and tried to dart away. With his superbly honed reflexes, Kise managed to snag Kagami by the back of his shirt while also grabbing hold of Aomine's arm before the other could move further away.

"Now, now, guys, hear me out. It's for a good cause, I promise," his smooth voice took on a cajoling note.

Kagami glanced back at the hand fisting his shirt and then met Kise's gaze. "Do you want to be buried with that hand?" he asked with soft, killing intent. The meaning was clear: move the hand or lose it. Even Kise had to admit the look in those crimson-like eyes was enough to give him pause. He let go, but affected a sorrowful face and turned his head toward Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi is _bullying_ me!" he managed to sound quite pitiful.

Kuroko turned his wide, unblinking eyes toward Kagami and somehow managed to look disappointed even though his expression remained the same. "Kagami-kun, please do not bully Kise-kun."

"Geh," Kagami's eye twitched again and he drew back a little under that unwavering stare.

Kise peeked up at him from under his blond-tipped lashes and smirked. Kagami gritted his teeth and refrained from knocking the model on his ass, as that would just give the jerk more cause to sic Kuroko on him. For some reason, the idea of Kuroko getting angry at him while taking someone else's side just didn't sit well with him at all.

"Tch," Aomine murmured just loud enough so Kagami (and Kise) could hear, "I don't know what Tetsu sees in a rough guy like you."

"Bastard," Kagami turned his attention to Aomine, "you want a piece of me?"

"Alright, that's enough," Kise interjected, releasing Aomine as well but stepping close so he was effectively standing between the two men. "Save your aggression for the court. Just let me explain why you are here, please."

His attractive face bore an earnestness at odds with his usual, almost care-free demeanor. Aomine studied him thoughtfully for a moment before sighing. "Alright, but I'm only giving you five minutes, Kise. If I don't like what I hear, I'm walking."

Kise glanced questioningly at Kagami for his answer. The red-head clearly didn't want to stay. Reluctance and anger were written all over his face. However, he looked over at Kuroko, who seemed to be watching him expectantly, and his shoulders slumped in resignation. Meeting Kise's eyes, he gave a curt nod and folded his arms once more, the very picture of irritated impatience. Kise smiled then. A happy, brilliant, stunning smile. It moved him from mere handsomeness into the realm of true beauty, and the three males watching him could easily see why he was such a sought after model. Even Kuroko.

"Thank you," Kise breathed sincerely, and then continued. "Here's the thing, Bengal Sports is sponsoring an initiative to raise for money poor communities to help build rec centers where young kids can play basketball and other sports. It gets them off the street and gets them active. For every pair of their shoes that are sold, a percentage of the profits will go to fund this charity. They came up with the idea of using me to sell both the shoes and the concept since I play basketball, and then asked if I could find a few more good players who might also photograph well to participate as well. We will play a little so they can do some filming, and then they will take some promo shots. That's where you guys come in."

Aomine shifted uneasily as he considered Kise's words. He was no stranger to being photographed. It had been routine at Teiko once the so-called Generation of Miracles had been established. Even now he had reporters coming to interview him because of his prowess on the court. This, though, was something different. Deliberately posing for a camera just didn't sit right with him. He was an athlete, not some doll to be made up and arranged for someone else's satisfaction. Still, it was for a good cause. A glimpse out of the corner of his eye showed the same conflicts on Kagami's face. That idiot really couldn't hide his emotions at all. Everything he thought and felt showed up on that stupid mug and in those wild eyes that seemed to burn right through you. Whatever. As much as he wanted to help, Aomine just didn't think his pride could allow him to model. Not even for a day. Not even for a worthy cause. He didn't know how Kise did it all.

He was preparing to turn Kise down, but Kuroko coming to stand right in front of them stopped him. With an air of sad expectation in his round, clear eyes, Kuroko glanced first at Kagami and then at Aomine. "Don't you want to help the needy children? Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun?"

It was an instant kill. Both Aomine and Kagami felt crushed under the weight of massive guilt as Kuroko's words stabbed them right through the heart. Their heads dropped in defeat.

"Alright, I will do it," Aomine said with resignation just as Kagami managed to muster up an unenthused, "Fine."

"Yay!" Kise yelled joyously. Unable to contain his elation, he latched onto Kuroko. Putting his hands under Kuroko's arms, he lifted the smaller male up and spun him around. An easy endeavor due to Kuroko's slight build. Kuroko had to put his hands on Kise's shoulders to steady himself, and for once he was looking down on Kise.

The blond realized it, too, and his smile became edged with something else. "I like having Kurokocchi above me," Kise murmured in a throaty whisper.

They all heard it, of course, but only Aomine truly understood the implications of his words.

"Kise," he spoke the other's name. A warning, which Kise also immediately grasped.

"Kise-kun, I am not a child. Please put me down," Kuroko censured his friend mildly, dispelling the mounting tension between the other two.

"I'm sorry," Kise apologized with a laugh as he lowered Kuroko to the ground. He gave Kuroko a quick hug before letting him go and moving back. "I am just so happy that I get to work and play with Kurokocchi that I got carried away."

Kagami had been watching the whole exchange with confused displeasure. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't stupid (contrary to popular opinion). There was some kind of subtle play going back and forth between Kise and Aomine, and it seemed to involve Kuroko. The idea that he didn't understand the situation was pissing him off to no end. Hell, he was still trying to figure out why he had just agreed to this insanity. One minute, he was opening his mouth to tell Kise thanks but no thanks, and the next Kuroko was staring up at him with those puppy eyes and suddenly he was nodding. What the fuck was that all about? Then, Kise had clung to Kuroko and Kagami hadn't liked it. No, he hadn't liked it one damn bit, but he couldn't explain to himself why. Shit, he really should have just stayed in bed today.

"Can we get this over with?" he grumped.

"Right," Kise nodded. "Everyone, follow me and I will take you to the court where we are filming the first part."

He began walking deeper into the park, and the other three fell in behind him.

* * *

Of course, Kagami was the one to cause the first commotion on the set.

"Why does Kuroko get to wear a shirt?" he glared at the unfortunate man currently trying to do something with his unruly hair.

"Kagamicchi," Kise sighed in exasperation, eyes closed as the make-up artist patted his face down, "we don't question the photographer's orders."

In reality, Kise had been the one to make the stipulation that Kuroko keep his shirt on for the entirety of the shoot. No matter which shot they were taking. He didn't want the whole world seeing those cute, pink little nipples. He already had enough competition as it was. He didn't need any more.

Kagami grunted in disgust and looked over at Kuroko in his blue shorts and black, albeit rather skimpy, tank top. He then glanced down at his own naked chest and red trunks and grimaced.

"It's still not fair," he complained. "I don't want to flash my bare body all over Japan. It's embarrassing. If we have to do it, Kuroko should too."

"Quit whining," Aomine stood next to him, equally nude from the chest down and wearing white shorts with a gray stripe down the side. The color made the rich, dusky hue of his skin all the more noticeable. An attendant was supposed to be tidying up his hair as well, but the poor girl could only stand there and gape helplessly at the enticing picture he presented with his gorgeous face and those sleek and supple muscles bunching under all that gloriously naked flesh. She wasn't the only one, either. More than one eye was subtly and not so subtly focusing on this exquisite young man.

"Bite me," Kagami snarled. His male beauty was no less apparent than Aomine's to the crew around him, but it was entirely different. Aomine was like a piece of art. Beautiful. Mesmerizing. Almost elegant, but with a certain unrestrained wildness just below the surface. Kagami, however, his attractiveness lay in the pure animal magnetism he exuded. Like a breathtaking, untamed beast that had raw power running through every sinew and tendon of its body. The almost feral look in his eyes seemed to scream he could pounce at any moment. As they looked over his ripped body, rough but attractive features, and that shock of fiery red hair, many of the females (and a few of the men) thought getting attacked by him might not be such a bad experience at all.

Snorting, Aomine shook his head in response to Kagami's cheap provocation. "No thanks, I haven't had my rabies shot this year."

"Asshole," Kagami shot him the finger, a gesture he had learned to use quite well in America.

At this point, Kise had simply had enough. Waving the woman who had been working on him away, he stood up and approached the other two. Like them, he was also shirtless. Almost knee-length emerald green shorts were his only attire. As he walked by, several of the girls sighed in ecstatic contentment. His good looks were the envy of men, young and old, everywhere. Sublime. Glamorous. Seductive, with a flamboyance that could turn even a grandmother's head, Kise's sensuality radiated off him like a second skin. One look from his heavy lidded, honey-shaded eyes had sent many a female into an overstimulated frenzy. From the top of his blonde head, down his toned and well-formed body, to the tips of his perfectly shaped toes, Kise was a true golden boy in every sense of the word.

"Seriously, you two," he lamented, "can't you give it a rest for five minutes. You bicker like a couple of old ladies."

_Old ladies?_ Aomine and Kagami both straightened, affronted at the insult.

"Kise-kun is right," Kuroko suddenly appeared beside the model. Placing one hand on Kagami's arm, and the other on Aomine's, he stated, "We are here for a worthy cause. Please try to get along."

The pair immediately deflated, all their bluster disappearing into the ether.

"I'm sorry, Tetsu," Aomine agreed with a crooked smile. "I guess I'm just a little on edge about this whole thing."

"I understand, Aomine-kun," Kuroko nodded slightly. "I am not entirely comfortable myself with the idea of being in the spotlight like this. However, I am happy if something I do can benefit disadvantaged children. Even if it's only a little."

Aomine's entire expression softened. Yes, that was just like Kuroko. Kise was the only one to see that gentle look on Aomine's face and, honestly, it was painful for him. He cared about Aomine, too, but Kise loved Kuroko too much to hand him over. Even to Aomine. Neither Kise nor Aomine, however, were able to respond to Kuroko's selfless declaration. Kagami beat them to it, just like it seemed he was beating them at everything else.

Placing his large hand on Kuroko's head, he ruffled the other's pale hair a bit roughly but with a healthy dose of affection.

"Well, when you have made up your mind to do something, you see it through to end. Right? That's your way of doing things." Kagami removed his hand and lifted both his arms to stretch lazily. With a cocky grin, he stared down into Kuroko's eyes and continued, "Well, I don't hate that about you. So, I'll be there beside you like always. Partner."

Kuroko returned that smile with a small one of his own and nodded while he tried to smooth his hair back in place. Kise and Aomine could only watch the exchange with regret and jealously. The moment was thankfully broken by a loud voice.

"Okay, everyone. The photographer, Isaki-san, has just arrived. Please be ready to start in five minutes. Models, please come this way for some last minute touch ups."

"_Ya-hoo_," Kise exclaimed, "I'm about to play basketball with Kurokocchi again!"

"Idiot," Aomine cut a look at him. "Shouldn't you be concentrating on your job instead of something like that?"

"Aominecchi, I am always serious when it comes to my job, you will see. I'm just happy to get to be with Kurokocchi," he flashed a grin and added almost as an afterthought, "and Kagamicchi and Aominecchi."

"Uh huh," Kagami rolled his eyes at their stupid chatter. "Save your annoying prattling for later. Shouldn't we be doing what that guy said?"

Kise made a face at him but inclined his head. "Right, let's go."

The four of them headed toward the side of the court where a production assistant was waiting. Kise, sneaky and sly as he was, managed to secure the spot next to Kuroko as they walked. He threw an arm over the smaller young man's shoulder, much to Aomine and Kagami's chagrin. Yet, there was nothing either could say without causing a ruckus. They just tromped along after the other pair, glaring daggers into Kise's back. Only Aomine fully away of the reason for the animosity. Once at their destination, they let the crew fuss over them while they waited for the photographer to come meet them.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami was idly spinning a basketball that someone from the crew had provided on his finger while Kuroko, Aomine, and Kise were reminiscing over some ice cream shop they used to visit when a loud screech pierced the air.

"_Ryo-chan, darling! I can't believe it's really you!_" the voice was amazingly deep, clearly masculine, but the inflection was decidedly effeminate.

Kise, who had been sitting on the bench beside Kuroko, stood while carefully smothering a smile. He couldn't wait to see the other three's reactions when they saw Isaki. Even in the flashy world of fashion, the photographer was known for his ...colorful eccentricities. Kise wasn't disappointed.

All of them had jerked their heads around at the earsplitting yell, and now they were stunned by the image in front of them. Kise observed out of the corner of his eyes and saw them watching with equal parts horror and fascination as a large vision in purple and orange spandex bounded toward them.

"What the hell is that?" Aomine whispered fiercely.

"I don't know," Kagami answered back, unable to jerk his gaze away from the unholy vision, "but I think my eyeballs just threw up."

"It is a very...distinctive outfit," Kuroko stated, but even his voice held a hint of mild revulsion.

"'Distinctive', hell," Kagami managed to pull his eyes away to stare down at Kuroko in disbelief, "that thing is freaking butt ugly!"

"I have to agree with the idiot, it should be a crime to wear that it's so atrocious," Aomine scrunched his nose, thinking he might actually start feeling nauseous if he stared at the orange and purple nightmare too long.

Kagami gestured at the dark-haired man beside him, "See Aomine agrees with m-_would you stop calling me an idiot all the time, dammit!_" He shouted the last part when Aomine's insult finally registered. Aomine just stuck a pinky in one ear, digging it around. The very picture of bored indifference. Kagami saw red. Fists balling at his side, he took a step toward Aomine, but a quiet, warm chuckle stopped him. The sound had come from Kuroko. Kagami's rage began to cool. He tried to remember if he had ever heard Kuroko actually laugh before, and he was having a hard time recalling.

"What's so funny?" he demanded somewhat churlishly, not wanting to let go of all of his righteous indignation at Aomine's verbal abuse.

"I was just thinking that Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun are really friendly with each other now, and it made me happy," Kuroko replied with a gentle, joyful smile.

Kagami hadn't known his partner could make an expression like that, and it felt like he had just taken a hit to the gut with one of Kuroko's supersonic passes. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly on edge, out of sorts, and itchy in his own skin. His palms were sweating and it was hard to breathe for some reason. He had the strange urge to tuck tail and run, something he had never experienced before. He never ran, from anything.

"Wh-who would want to be friends with this jerk?" Kagami blurted out instead in an attempt to cover up his weird discomfort.

"Right back at you, dickhead," Aomine retorted. "If it wasn't for Tetsu, I wouldn't even breathe the same air as you."

"See, you get along great," Kuroko glanced back and forth between them.

"_How is this getting along?_" they yelled in sync, and then glared at each other. Kuroko laughed softly again.

"I think you need your eyes checked, Tetsu," Aomine leaned over Kuroko and poked him between the eyebrows. The lack of heat in his tone took away any actual threat from his words and actions. Kagami was standing at just the right angle that it allowed him to get a glimpse of Aomine's face as he bent over Kuroko. What he saw threw him into a state of confusion. Because even if Kagami couldn't claim to be a genius when it came to reading other people's emotions, that expression didn't look like just friendly affection to him. Something deeper was reflected in those midnight orbs of Aomine's, and the knowledge sent Kagami reeling.

Kise, too, had witnessed not only Kuroko's breathtaking, heart-melting smile but both Kagami's and now Aomine's reactions to it. And, he couldn't have that. He just couldn't have that at all. Walking over to Kuroko, Kise grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. Looping an arm around Kuroko's waist, he turned his most charming, engaging, and blinding smile on the photographer who had finally reached them.

"Isaki-san, it is a pleasure to see you again," he told the brawny, bald, middle-aged man. "You are looking … fantastical as always."

"Oh, Ryo-chan, you incorrigible, flirt," Isaki giggled, actually giggled, and batted a foppish hand at Kise's shoulder. Kise was used to the man's antics. There were plenty of his types in the entertainment world, especially in the fashion industry. However, it was clear Kagami and Aomine didn't know what to make of the man by their frozen expressions.

Seeming to forget he had been ready to rip the other's head off not even five minutes before, Kagami leaned into Aomine and whispered, "He's wearing purple eye shadow. _Glittering_ purple eye shadow." He was completely scandalized.

"I can see that, dumbass," Aomine hissed back, elbowing him in the side, but it was obvious he was just as shocked.

Kise understood their responses. For such physical men like Aomine and Kagami, men who used their hands and muscles and bodies, sweating and toiling at physical exertions each day with other men who were just like them, someone like Isaki was completely out of their scope of understanding. Men did manly things like sports, battling each other on whatever field they had chosen to become the best at. Men didn't run around in orange and purple sparkling spandex, and they _didn't_ wear makeup. At least, they didn't in the world Aomine and Kagami inhabited. Kise lived in their world, but he also dwelled in another. In that one, men could wear makeup, spandex, and even high heels if they wanted.

"Isaski-san, these are my friends and also the other models for today's shoot," Kise took control of the conversation before the dunderheaded duo managed to really insult the photographer. The man took his first really good look at the pair and his eyes widened.

"_Oh my God!_" he squealed, literally squealed, dashing over to the pair in enraptured fervor. "Ryo-chan is sexy as sin its self, but you two are raw, primal lust packaged in exquisitely built bodies of human perfection."

"Aw, Isaki-san, I think my feelings are hurt," Kise called out, a twinkle in his eyes, his arm still firmly wrapped around Kuroko whom the photographer had yet to notice. The feel of the other's slight, cool weight against his body was paradise, and watching the terror on Aomine's and Kagami's faces was just an added bonus.

"Please, darling," Isaki murmured absently, not taking his eyes off Kagami and Aomine, "you know you are gorgeous. You don't need me stroking your ego any further. You only have to crook your little finger and you have scads of willing partners throwing themselves at you. Young and old. Male and female. _Le Bel Diable sans Merci_ just devours them all and then leaves them forever wanting another glimpse of that heaven again."

During Isaki's shocking proclamation, both Kagami and Aomine had turned their heads to stare at Kise. His face lost all color before exploding into an amazingly bright scarlet. Aomine had known a little of Kise's activities, just as he knew the probable reason for his catting around. When you couldn't have the person you were madly obsessed with, your hand became awfully poor company after three, long, agonizing years. Aomine himself had even slipped occasionally, and then felt overwhelmed with guilt and disgust at himself.

To Kagami, whose brain was ninety-nine percent filled with thoughts of basketball and food, such a revelation was scandalous. A slight flush even highlighted his own cheeks. "You…you…you pervert! I respected you," he stammered out, pointing an accusing finger at Kise.

Kise felt a prick of shame at the look of disillusionment on Kagami's face because, to be truthful, he really respected the red-headed idiot, too. Still, the other man had no idea no idea how cold and lonely the nights could get, when the depths of his unrequited love tortured him until all he wanted was the feel of another's warmth to help him forget the pain for a little while. He always felt hollow after those encounters, sickened by the scent of someone else's sweat on skin. No amount of showering ever seemed to get it off.

Mustering his trademark teasing smile, he batted his gold-tipped lashes at Kagami, "Aw, Kagamicchi is so innocent! How cute. Didn't you learn anything _other_ than basketball while you were in America?"

"Bastard," the blush on Kagami's face deepened.

Kise's smile relaxed, because it _was_ fun teasing the Seirin player, but he noticed Kuroko had gone stiff against him. He couldn't believe he had actually forgotten Kuroko was there! And, the love of his life had heard everything Isaki had said, too! Though he knew Kuroko wasn't romantically interested in him, he still didn't know how the other would react to such a tawdry disclosure.

Tilting his head down, he immediately met Kuroko's endlessly blue eyes because the shorter male was already staring up at him. The look on his face was hard to gauge, as inscrutable as always, but it did seem there was an imperceptibly hard edge to his jaw.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise said a bit hesitantly.

Kuroko stared up at him for a few more seconds and then echoed Kagami's words in a quiet, clear voice, "Pervert."

Kise was instantly devastated. Tears streaming down his face, he fell to his hands and knees. An aura of gloom materialized around him.

"Kurokocchi hates me," he whimpered pathetically, "my life is over."

While the three basketball players ignored his antics, the crew looked at him in disbelief, unable to believe this man groveling on the ground was the same sexy and much sought after model they all had come to know. Isaki just disregarded the entire scene. He was flitting between Aomine and Kagami, circling them and running his hands over every nook and cranny of their bodies. Much to their extreme distress. In between, he was raving and gushing the whole time.

"How tall are you?"

"Ooo, you're muscles are so hard and yummy."

"Eek, that skin color is absolutely to _die_ for!"

"Is it true what they say about red-heads, and does the carpet match the drapes?"

"Wow, you both have such big feet, are _other_ things big as well?"

Kagami and Aomine could only stand rooted to the spot as he fawned over them. They shared a glance out of the corners of their eyes and for once they were absolutely in agreement in something: they were going to _kill _Kise after this was all over. Finally, Isaki stepped back and nodded.

"Yes, this is going to be perfect. I am definitely going to get some deliciously scrumptious shots," he paused and a wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows. "But, wait, I thought Ryo-chan said there would be three of you. Where is the other one?"

"Excuse me, I'm right here," Kuroko said.

Isaski twisted around at the sound, coming face to face with Kuroko (or rather Kuroko's nose was at his chest). He blinked once and…

"_Eeeeeeeeee_!" his scream rebounded through the park, causing birds to squawk and fly away in protest. Placing a trembling hand on his chest, Isaki's voice wavered as he asked, "Wh-when did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time," Kuroko replied politely. "I was standing next to Kise-kun."

Rubbing his face in confusion, Isaki took another look at the young man in front of him. How could he have missed him? As a photographer, it was his job to notice every little detail and he hadn't seen this person. Unbelievable. Kise stood up then, pushing away his malaise, and pulled Kuroko against him again.

"This is my Kurokocchi," he announced to Isaki with the pleased zeal of a man introducing his future wife to his parents.

"I…see," Isaki said, though he really didn't.

Aomine and Kagami had been snickering, amused at Isaki's response to Kuroko, one they hadn't seen in a while. Their mirth vanished instantly at Kise's seeming claim of ownership, and they both glared at him. Kagami still not quite aware of the reason for his antipathy.

Reaching out his hand, Isaki lifted Kuroko's chin, turning it side to side as he examined the young man. He certainly had flawless skin, Isaki thought. And those eyes, he brought Kuroko's face back around so he could meet them head on, those eyes were something else. He had seen a blue that rich once, in the pristine depths of a glacial lake he had photographed when he had been young and idealistic, and the beauty of that color had haunted him since then. Isaki shook those thoughts away, running his fingers over Kuroko's arms, feeling the muscles under the amazingly smooth flesh. He was _very_ aware of three pairs of eyes boring holes into his skull while he appraised the small basketball player. It was … surprising. While he knew Kise's predilections, the other two just didn't have that scent about them. Maybe there was something special about this boy. Isaki went to raise Kuroko's tank, lifting it high enough so that the small indention of his navel flashed everyone, and suddenly three large hands were knocking Isaki's away with no little amount of force.

"I think that's enough," Kise smiled, but there was something fierce and threatening in his smile.

Kagami and Aomine came to stand beside him so that they all three were forming a protective circle around Kuroko. Isaki blinked and took a step back, the power of their combined masculine displeasure coating the air around them. _Geez, just what the hell was this kid?_ he thought, looking back down at Kuroko, who was instead glancing off to the side, watching a cat run by as it chased a butterfly. A smile bowed his lips, so unexpected on that face that was just seconds ago unreadable, and Isaki felt the urge to reach for his camera. Maybe there _was_ something there after all.

Shaking his head, he regained his focused and clapped his hands together. "Alright, my beautiful boys, daylight's wasting. Time to get this show on the road. Everyone to the court."

He didn't wait to see if they followed, but snapped for his assistant and headed for the shooting area.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes**: Hola, my little chickadees! So, I have been quite surprised by the response to this fic. Man, I remember a year ago and I was having to beg my friends to read Kuroko no Basket and they were all "Uh, a sports manga..gag!" Well, give it an anime and fill it with hot guys with amazing voices and you have yourself a bustling fandom. I mean, who else here almost had an auditory orgasm when they heard Junichi Suwabe's voice come out of Aomine's mouth? *raises hand* What, too much info? Alright, never mind then. So, I'm still trudging along on this little fic, trying to decide the ending. No decision yet. But, whatever it is, I promise not to wimp out on it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

They were on the court, all four of them laced up in a pair of Bengal sneakers, and waiting while the camera crew adjusted the lights placed around the set to Isaki's satisfaction. One of the assistants approached them, a spray bottle in his hands. Kagami eyed the man suspiciously, jerking his head at the object.

"What the hell is that?" he demanded, the words managing to sound quite menacing in his deep, growling voice. The man took a faltering, unconscious step back.

Kise chuckled, shaking his head. "Geez, Kagamicchi, no need to terrorize the poor man. It's just a mix of stuff they are going to spray on us to simulate sweat. It's not a big deal. We'll just be all nice and shiny for a while."

"_Bullshit_!" Kagami and Aomine erupted almost simultaneously. They turned to scowl at each other.

"Quit copying me, dammit," Kagami hissed at Aomine through gritted teeth.

"That's what I should be saying," Aomine huffed back.

Kagami gave a taunting snort. "What? You're the one who keeps showing up out of nowhere no matter where we are. Are you stalking me or something?"

"Oh, please," Aomine sounded disgusted, "I'd be quite happy never to see your ugly face again. It's Tetsu that I've been chas—."

His mouth abruptly snapped shut, teeth audibly clicking together from the force of his abrupt movement. A slightly hunted look appeared on his face, and he quickly checked the reactions of the other three to see if they had caught what he had almost revealed. Kuroko, the one Aomine was most worried about, was only watching him curiously. Head cocked slightly to one side, his blue eyes were wide, questioning, and untainted by the knowledge that his close friend just might be a creepy stalker who followed him all over town. Aomine felt like a muck-covered worm drowning in his own filth in the face of such innocence. A brief glance at Kagami showed the tall Seirin player was staring at him like he had a few screws loose, and maybe Aomine did. What else could explain these feelings he had? When he met Kise's eyes, he found his old teammate giving a look filled with pity. There was also a wealth of kinship in that liquid gold gaze, as if Kise was telling him, "I know. I understand, when the need becomes too much, and you have to see him any way you can."

Aomine wrenched his eyes away, wanting to acknowledge neither Kise's sympathy nor the other man's deeply rooted feelings for Kuroko. He wasn't ready to break the fragile threads still holding their facade of friendship and happy rivalry together. Not now. Not yet.

"We won't need that crap," Aomine addressed the bottle bearing man once more with a jerk of his head, directing the conversation back to the previous topic. "I'm not getting oiled up like some kind of gravure girl. We can make our own sweat."

Grabbing the basketball lying nearby on the ground, Aomine snagged Kuroko by the wrist and began pulling him to the center of the court. "Let's go, Tetsu. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get out of here."

Kise immediately latched onto Kuroko's other arm, halting their progress. "Waah, Aominecchi is so sneaky," he whined accusingly, "I want to be on Kurokocchi's team. You can be on Kagamicchi's side." He tightened his hold with a stubborn lift of his jaw. Kise was not going to budge, not on this. He had been beyond anticipating getting to play with Kuroko. Had relished the idea of making plays together, being in sync, running down the court, and receiving those awesome passes that had never before been meant for him. Kise would be damned if he let any of them get in the way of something he had been dreaming of for so many years.

"What?" Aomine lifted a dark eyebrow at Kise, "There's no way I'm playing on that retard's team. It's obvious I'll be with Tetsu and you with Kagami." He plunked his finger in his ear, for the second time that day, and made a face rife with condescending arrogance. "Besides, it will take both of you just to keep up with me. Maybe the two of you _together_ will be able to keep me entertained long enough so I don't slaughter you too badly."

They glowered at each other over Kuroko's head, not aware they were tugging on the poor boy until he murmured with soft rebuke, "Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, my body will not stretch like that."

The pair looked down in horror, finally noticing they had been pulling Kuroko in opposite directions. They dropped his arms as if burned, instantly contrite.

"I'm sorry, Tetsu," Aomine apologized, hands half raised in supplication, almost like he didn't know what to do with them.

Kise just clutched Kuroko to him, burying his nose in that delightfully soft, pale hair and whispering, "Forgive me, Kurokocchi. I would never hurt you, not on purpose. Not in a million years."

Kuroko's warm, sweet-scented breath fanned across his naked chest, and Kise shivered, body on the verge of tumbling into dangerous territory, when he felt Kuroko's lips curve against him. A small, calloused hand lightly petted his shoulder in what Kise could only believe was a consoling gesture.

"I am fine, Kise-kun. I have grown accustomed to your rather exuberant displays of affection. But," Kuroko's voice was faintly amused if a little raspy, "I can't breathe at the moment."

Easing back, Kise looked down into Kuroko's smiling face, his _beloved_ face, and the throbbing, burning, living mass of emotion he had for this man in his arms, that he kept locked down in the deepest darkest parts of his being, burst through. It couldn't be contained any longer. Three years was enough, long enough, to suffer in silence. Long enough to play the light-hearted flirt, the ever smiling friend. Today, after the shoot, he was going to tell Kuroko his feelings. Consequences be damned. Suddenly, his shoulders felt incredibly light, the burden he had carried all these years lifting.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko searched his face, apparently feeling some change in his friend.

Kise smiled down at him, a peaceful, devastatingly beautiful smile, and he touched Kuroko's cheek with the back of his hand. "It's nothing, Kurokocchi, I just realized how foolish I have been. There is something I need to talk to you about, something important. Will you spare me a few minutes after the shoot today?"

It was clear by his expression that he was confused, but Kuroko nodded anyway. Kise hugged him again before releasing him and stepping back. Aomine had watched and listened to their exchange with unease. Something in Kise was different, he could tell that much, and he had the gut feeling this change was going to be a threat to him. He opened his mouth to say... what exactly? He didn't know, and he didn't get the chance to find out.

Kagami stomped up, throwing a baleful glare at the lot of them. This was getting fucking ridiculous. He still hadn't been able to figure out what had Aomine's and Kise's panties in a wad, but he wasn't oblivious. The air was so thick with tension you could cut it with a knife. What Kagami really wanted to do was throw Kuroko over his shoulder and beat it the hell out of there. His instincts were screaming at him to do it. Instead, jammed his hand on Kuroko's head and forcefully brought the smaller man to his side.

"For a supposed group of bad asses, you Generation of Miracle bastards act surprisingly like a bunch of kids on an elementary school playground. Fighting over whose side someone is going to be on," Kagami snorted and rolled his eyes. "How childish."

"Childish?" Kise parroted while Aomine took a step toward him and demanded, "What did you just say?"

"Besides, Kuroko is my teammate, _my_ partner. It's obvious he'll be on my side," Kagami crossed his arms and nodded loftily, smug superiority radiating off him in waves.

A firestorm of protest immediately erupted, with Kise and Aomine both arguing and yelling fiercely. Kagami had to put his fingers in his ears to drown them out. Sheesh, he didn't realize they wanted to play with Kuroko that badly. They were freaking weird. He snuck a look over at Kuroko, who was watching all the commotion with a sort of discomfited bemusement, and Kagami had an odd thought that maybe _he_ was the weird one. Because the truth of the matter was, he hadn't liked the other two's little tug-of-war of Kuroko or their claiming of him. No, he hadn't liked it one little bit, and a strange sort of possessiveness had spilled over him when they kept talking about whose side Kuroko would be on. _Kuroko belonged with him _had been the thought that flashed through his mind. Somehow he had refrained from saying that aloud.

The commotion finally died down. Kagami removed his fingers from his ears and shook his head. "Man, you guys are pathetic."

"I don't need to hear that from you, when I have whipped your ass as many times as I have," Aomine looked away with a sneer.

"I've beat you, too, asshole!" Kagami shouted. Taking a calming breath, he forced himself to settle down and not allow Aomine to bait him.

"Anyway," he coughed into his fist, "as I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted. If you are going to be crybabies over this, then just let Kuroko choose who he wants to team up with. If Kuroko picks, then you can't complain. Right?"

Kagami was pretty pleased with himself for coming up with that idea. He felt sure Kuroko would pick him anyway. Aomine and Kise looked at each other and then nodded.

"If it's Kurokocchi, then I am fine with it," Kise said.

"Alright, Tetsu," Aomine smiled at Kuroko, "how do you want the teams to look?"

"Um," Kuroko fidgeted a little, glancing at each of their faces. Kise had a wide, expectant grin, looking for all the world like an excited puppy waiting for his owner to take him for a walk. If you squinted hard, you could even see his ears standing and tail wagging. Aomine watched him with an uncertain yet almost yearning look in his dark blue eyes, though his handsome face wore a mask of bored indifference. Kagami just met his gaze and shrugged as if saying, "I don't understand what is going on here anymore than you do."

"Then, I guess I choose," Kuroko's eyes flitted toward...

"WAIT!" Kise and Aomine screamed at the same time. A look of understanding passed between them, and Aomine gave a brief nod. Dropping a casual arm over Kuroko's shoulder, again, Kise summoned a bright, sparkling laugh.

"On second thought, it's really not fair to Kurokocchi to put him on the spot like that. We'll decide the teams with _Rock, Paper, Scissors_," he declared happily.

"I think that's the best idea, too," Aomine agreed, sharing another look with Kise. They both were thinking the same thing. Neither wanted to be the one kicked to the curb if Kuroko chose one of the other two as his partner. They were better off not knowing. Besides, they each harbored an awful suspicion of who he would have chosen based on the line Kuroko's eyes had started to take.

Kagami's shoulders slumped and he slapped himself in the forehead. "I give up. You're both brain damaged. Deranged. Whatever. _Rock, Paper, Scissors _it is."

The three of them stood in a circle, hands at the ready, and started the game. Kuroko's eyes widened. He lifted his head and called out, "Ah, but Kagami-kun always loses at _Rock, Paper, Scissors_," just as Kagami's curse rang out over the court.

Kise chuckled somewhat evilly, "Aw, too bad, Kagamicchi is out. Just me and Aominecchi now."

"Bring it on," Aomine smirked, "I'll be the winner, and then Tetsu and I will smoke you two so bad you will be in tears."

"Please," Kise scoffed, holding his hand in position, "You will be the one who—."

"_Ryo-chan, you idiot, what the hell are you doing?_" the outraged shriek reverberated all around them. Kise's back hunched reflexively. Swallowing hard, he turned to find a very irate Isaki barreling down on them.

"Um, Isaki-san," he pasted on a charming smile, "we were just deciding teams for the—."

"This isn't a real game, you blond buffoon," the photographer waved his hands madly while he berated Kise. "While you will have some leeway when playing on the court, you will still be doing as I direct. Is that understood?"

Kise flinched a little but nodded. "Good," Isaki said sternly, stamping his foot as he ranted. "You models, just because you are beautiful you think you can do whatever you want. Well, not here buster. Here, I'm God and you will do as you're told like the good little dress-up monkey you are."

By the time Isaki had finished, Kise had kind of folded in on himself. Where he had looked like an excited puppy before, he now gave off the air of a dog that had been kicked. Kuroko moved in beside him and placed a hand on his arm, grabbing the other's attention.

"Kurokocchi," Kise's lips tilted up in a wobbly smile, "I guess I got a little too excited at the idea of playing basketball with you again. It's my fault. I know better than to play around on the set like this. That's the first time I have ever been reprimanded while on the job before. It doesn't feel very nice."

Kise mustered a small laugh, but it was hollow and lacking his usual joyous sound. Kuroko turned to Isaki and bowed deeply.

"Please forgive our somewhat juvenile antics. It is not Kise-kun's fault. We simply do not get to play together that often, not all four of us, therefore we were so overcome with enthusiasm that we acted unprofessionally. It will not happen again." The words were polite, apologetic. Stated in that soft, mild mannered tone of Kuroko's. His eyes as they met Isaki's, however, blazed hotly with brilliant blue fire. Anger in its purest form, anger on behalf of another, raged in those crystalline depths. Isaki was actually intimidated by the expression and took a faltering step back. He also instinctively reached for his camera, feeling an overwhelming urge to capture on film a picture of those beautiful, unique eyes while they were showing an emotion he was sure they almost never revealed. He wasn't fast enough. Kuroko straightened and pulled Kise back over into the protective circle of the others.

"I have never done this before," Kuroko continued, "so please kindly guide us on what we need to do."

Isaki blinked, and smiled, thinking he had just been wonderfully handled by this little slip of nothing. Kise, the poor, besotted boy, was staring at the young man like he had single handedly hung the moon, the stars, the sun, and even the sky itself. The other two didn't seem that much better off. Oh well, not his concern. Though, it was going to make for some absolutely yummy promo shots when he got them back to the studio later. Young girls ate that stuff up, the shots he had planned, so Bengal could be prepared to sell a _ton_ of shoes to that demographic. This shoot here on the court, however, was to appeal to the men. So, they needed to make it good.

"Then grab the ball and come over here. I will show you four what I want you to do," Isaki ordered.

Kagami was the one who grabbed the ball, and with no little trepidation they trailed after the photographer.


End file.
